Je ne rêve pas que de toi
by Mysthe
Summary: One shot rapide centré sur la relation Hyôga-Shun quand ce dernier annonce son intention de devenir médecin. L'histoire s'inscrit dans la lignée d'Oméga.


_Très rapide one shot se passant dans la continuité d'Oméga.  
__Oui, Hyôga et Shun y sont en couple depuis un bon moment maintenant (que voulez-vous, je crois à leur amour dans chaque fibre de mon âme ^^)._

_.:*:._

Shun soupira en regardant la frêle feuille de papier dans sa main. Il tremblait légèrement, mais un sourire ensoleillait le vert de ses yeux. Intrigué, Hyôga arqua un sourcil :  
« Qu'est-ce donc qui te rend si heureux ? »

Shun releva les cils vers le jeune Russe et rit :  
« J'ai été admis !  
— Admis ? », s'étonna Hyôga.

Shun gloussa encore légèrement en se rapprochant de lui. Sa main fine plongea dans les cheveux blonds, entortillant les mèches autour de ses doigts.

« Tu avais oublié. Pardonne-moi de ne pas te l'avoir rappelé plus tôt, commença Shun. Mais si la réponse avait été négative, je n'aurais pas pu supporter de te voir déçu.  
— Tu ne pourras jamais me décevoir mon cœur, tu le sais… », protesta Hyôga.  
Shun le coupa d'un index sur les lèvres.  
« Te souviens-tu… Avant la dernière guerre, je t'avais dit un de mes rêves… »  
Les pupilles de Hyôga s'élargirent soudain, agitant la mer de ses iris en remous ronds.

Il se souvenait.

_.:*:._

Shun avait tenu à faire des études. Saori avait accepté et lui avait engagé d'excellents professeurs particuliers afin de rattraper ses années de retard. Seiya avait ri, ne comprenant pas cet intérêt, Shiryû avait dit que la connaissance pouvait s'acquérir autrement, Ikki avait félicité son frère.  
Mais Hyôga n'avait pas commenté. Quand Shun s'endormait sur ses cours tard le soir, Hyôga allait chercher son corps mince pour le coucher, il rangeait discrètement les choses que Shun ne réalisait pas même laisser traîner, il lui rappelait de manger à heures régulières, il le détendait de baisers tendres, s'enfonçant dans la tension du jeune homme pour la faire s'évanouir.

Tout cela parce qu'un jour, Shun lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille :  
_Je fais cela parce que je veux aider les gens. Et quel meilleur moyen que de devenir médecin ? Mais pour cela, je dois étudier… J'ai tant de temps à rattraper… Soutiens-moi, s'il te plaît…_

Le cœur de Hyôga s'était serré. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il rêvait d'une maison tranquille, où il vivrait tranquillement avec Shun. Saori leur avait déjà donné de quoi demeurer sans problèmes leurs existences durant. Hyôga avait des envies simples. S'installer dans un lieu éloigné, par exemple dans son village d'entraînement, en Russie, regarder les étoiles le soir, parler de tout, jouer, faire l'amour devant la cheminée, s'enivrer de chaque courbe du corps de Shun…

Shun n'avait visiblement pas les mêmes espoirs. C'était pourtant si… typique de lui ce genre de désirs. Puis, Hyôga avait soudain réalisé, Shun avait un rêve si… adulte par rapport au sien. A quand Shun l'avait-il donc devancé en maturité ? Ils pouvaient évoluer différemment… Hyôga avait refoulé une onde de panique à cette idée.

Mais il aimait Shun et s'était donc contenté de lui chuchoter à son tour à l'oreille :  
_C'est une idée merveilleuse, mon cœur…_

Le nez retroussé de Shun était venu se réchauffer au creux de son cou, les bras avaient entouré sa poitrine en murmurant des remerciements enjoués. A ce moment, Hyôga avait compris douloureusement. Si lui et Shun évoluaient différemment, il devait s'adapter s'il voulait poursuivre leur amour.

Hyôga avait ainsi été un parfait soutien, s'habituant à la nouvelle idée. Shun avait passé le test de fin d'études servant de concours d'entrée aux universités, puis… Mars était réapparu, et ils avaient oublié. Que ces projets d'avenir leur semblaient frêles alors qu'ils n'étaient pas même sûrs de survivre pour les mener à bien !

Cette dernière guerre les dévasta. Seiya avait disparu. Shiryû était devenu invalide. Ikki…

Shun était, lui, revenu avec le regard triste. Il avait glissé son bras désormais sombre contre le ventre de Hyôga, touché par la même blessure, sans prononcer un mot. Ils avaient passé des jours à juste s'enlacer, ne prononçant que quelques phrases, n'osant pas aller trop intimement dans leurs contacts. Puis ils avaient fini par se réapproprier le corps abîmé de l'autre, et une frénésie tendre avait succédé. Elle les avait balayés, les avait fait oublier leurs peines l'un dans l'autre, avait fait s'évanouir la tristesse de leurs pertes. En plongeant dans l'être aimé, ils s'étaient rassurés : ils n'étaient pas seuls, et leurs cœurs à vif s'étaient ressoudés avec leurs ébats.

_.:*:._

La vie quotidienne avait repris son cours, et Hyôga avait retrouvé ses désirs de vie simple.  
Puis la lettre était arrivée, le sourire de Shun rappelant que lui aussi avait retrouvé ses rêves. Hyôga se força à sourire.

« Félicitations ! », congratula-t-il en embrassant la bouche rose.

Shun rit avant de tendre ses traits en une expression sérieuse.

« Hyôga…, commença-t-il en caressant les cheveux blonds. Ca ne veut absolument pas dire que je vais m'éloigner de toi pour autant.  
— Je sais… Je crois que je suis… jaloux, finit par avouer le Russe.  
— Jaloux ? »

Les grands yeux de prairie étaient écarquillés par l'incompréhension.

« Oui, tu as un rêve. Moi… Je n'en ai aucun. A part être avec toi, mais ce n'est pas la même chose. »

Shun pencha la tête en glissant les doigts vers la joue creusée.

« Nous n'avons guère eu le temps de nous pencher sur des rêves… C'est moi qui ne suis pas normal d'y avoir pensé envers et contre tout. »

Une seconde main vint finir d'encercler le visage de Hyôga.

« Je suis sûr que tu trouveras, ne t'inquiète pas, tu trouveras… », promit Shun.

Un sourire doux était accroché à ses lèvres, murmurant sa sincérité, lançant sa bénédiction. Le cœur de Hyôga trembla. Ses désirs ne demandaient après tout qu'un simple réaménagement. Shun ne serait pas tout le temps disponible. Mais après ce qu'ils avaient déjà traversé, ce simple arrangement était bien simple à supporter, non ?

Hyôga sourit sincèrement à Shun. La vie n'attendait qu'eux.


End file.
